For example, a stator for a rotary electric machine is equipped with an annular stator core, and in the stator core, a plurality of slots that extend in radial directions and in which a stator coil is mounted are formed at a predetermined interval separation in the circumferential direction.
In such a stator, a technical concept has been proposed in which segment coils which are formed substantially in a U-shape are installed in plurality so as to straddle across a predetermined two of the slots, and the corresponding segment coils, which extend outward in an axial direction of the stator core, are welded to each other by TIG welding to thereby form the stator coil (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-055732).